Atoli (G.U.)
Atoli (アトリ) is a female Harvest Cleric and a member of the guild called Moon Tree. Online Appearance Atoli is almost an identical twin to Shino, the only differences being her hair, and outfit color. Her appearance is that of a young blonde woman. She wears a small green dress, a short white mantle on her back, white stockings, and a white hat. Her wave symbol is on her hat, and she wields a staff in combat. Personality Atoli is a pacifist and is seen as very naive. She sees The World as being more like an alternate reality instead of just an online game much like Hotaru from Legend of the Twilight. She is deeply devoted to helping others and can't understand why everybody can't just get along and enjoy the game together. As a member of Moon Tree's Second Division she serves under Sakaki. She frequently finds herself torn between her loyalty to her Captain, and her friendship with Haseo. Offline Basic Info In the real world Atoli is a girl named Chigusa Kusaka. Hobbies She is part of Animal Club at school and prides herself at being a good cook. History .hack//GU+ thumb|Atoli as seen in GU+ After Haseo saves Atoli from being PKed, she makes it a goal to find out more about the mysterious PKKer known as the "Terror of Death". Despite Sakaki's warnings to stay away from somebody like him, Atoli seeks out Haseo in an attempt to befriend him. Later she is seen in Lumina Cloth passing out pamphlets that seem to be some sort of anti-pk papers. Though Negimaru appears and mocks her work, she remains friendly, even offering him a pamphlet. At the Lumina Cross Arena she is approached by Ovan who asks her to deliver a message to Haseo. The message is short "Get stronger and save Shino". This angers Haseo, who is preparing to fight against the current arena champion Endrance. He heads into the arena, leaving Atoli to wonder who Shino is. She is one of the few people present who is able to see them activate their Avatars during the fight. Atoli is confused when people start muttering about the fight being boring as she can clearly see Macha and Skeith fighting in the arena below. After the fight she tries to meet up with Haseo. He angrily tells her to leave him alone, which causes her to run off in tears. Trying to regain her composure she enters a dungeon, but is surprised when Tri-Edge appears before her. .hack//G.U. Games Haseo befriends Atoli, but is haunted by memories of Shino. When Atoli finds out about Shino, she is very upset and angry, and believes that Haseo only befriended her because she looks like Shino. She runs off, to go seek out Tri-Edge on her own and prove herself to Haseo. Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn follow her and defeat Azure Flame Kite in a blank room with nothing but a stack of coinlockers. After Kite's defeat, as Haseo and Atoli seem to be making up, a locker opens, and an AIDA cloud appears inside. Atoli walks towards them, as if in a trance. She is shown in a strange red light, then all the lockers open, and black hands of an AIDA cloud fly out and attack her. She falls over. The screen goes black, and shatters into a small crack. Haseo screams her name. After the attack on her, Atoli briefly loses consciousness, and Kuhn uses Magus to bring her back to Raven's @HOME. There Atoli awakens, disoriented and unable to speak with audio (in much the same way as Maha). Attempting to reset her computer, Atoli is the first to realize that the players are now trapped within the game, unable to determine where their real bodies even are. As Haseo and the rest of G.U. attempt to restore things to normal, Atoli's condition worsens, and her arm begins to deteriorate. After the original server is restored, the deterioration halts, but Atoli finds herself unable to use her arm, even in the real world. Her doctor diagnoses her with Doll Syndrome. Later in the game, Sakaki uses AIDA to infect her. She is finally provoked, and transforms into her Avatar Innis. An AIDA infected Atoli fights Haseo, as he tries to deperately release her from the infection. Once Haseo defeats her, the AIDA disappears and Sakaki leaves defeated. She is next seen fighting by Haseo's side against Ovan. Ovan uses the AIDA in his arm to kill her and Pi. Later in the game, she and Haseo are seen talking privately in the cathedral. Atoli spots something behind Haseo and her eyes widen. When he turns around, Ovan appears behind Haseo and tells him to become stonger to defeat him. The screen turns black again, and shatters, but with a bigger crack than before. Trivia *Atoli's Japanese voice actress, Ayako Kawasumi, also does the voice of Hotaru. *Her name comes from her pet bird, which is a brambling ("atori" in Japanese). *Atoli is an Epitaph User, and is the host for the Second Phase Innis, the Mirage of Deceit. category: GU Games Characters category: Harvest Clerics